Edward's Birthday Surprise
by attackattackluv
Summary: Edward's birthday is coming up and Alice and Bella are planning a surprise, will he like it or will it bring back bad memories. Read and find out, rated T for later chapters. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES AND ALWAYS WILL.**

**SUMMARY: its Edward's birthday soon and Alice and Bella are planning a few surprises for him. (Post-eclipse)**

I woke up to cold arms wrapped around my waist and cold lips and my throat. I tried to pretend I was still asleep, but he knew I was awake and moved so we were facing each other.

"How was your sleep Love?"

"Fine, how was your night?"

"Perfect"

I started to get up but Edward kept a tight hold on my waist so I couldn't move.

"Edward I have to get up at some point."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Umm maybe because I have work today."

"You could call off."

"I could but I kind of need the money."

"Not if you marry me."

"Not this again."

"Ok Ok"

After Edward had let me up I went and showed and got ready for work. Edward drove me to work, but instead of dropping me off he turned off the car and followed me inside.

"Edward what are you doing."

"Well I don't want to leave you alone with Newton, so I'm going to hang out here with you."

"Ok but you can't be all over me."

"Fine."

With that he sat in a chair behind the desk while I opened up the store. Mike came in around noon and the look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Um….Edward what are you doing here?"

"I decided that I wanted to be with Bella all day today."

"Oh well um ok then, I'm going to go sweep the floor."

The second he was in the back room Edward was standing next to me.

"So what time do you get away from that foul minded creature they call Mike Newton."

"Around four why do you have something planned?"

"Maybe, I guess you'll find out."

Even though I wanted to ask I knew he wouldn't tell me so I let it go. The day went pretty fast since Edward was there, plus Mike didn't bother me very much either. A few times though I saw Edward make a face so Mike must have been thinking something he didn't like. Most of the faces were just him frowning, but around 3:45 I heard Edward growl.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"I tell you later."

The second we were in the car I asked what had happened.

"He was thinking some very inappropriate thoughts about you that I kind of wanted to either shake or strangle out of him."

"Or you could bite it out of him."

"Ha-ha your hilarious Bella."

"Why thank you kind sir."

With that he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed each of my fingers. By now we were at his house and I saw a little black and white blur come flying out of the house.

"BELLA we have a lot of work to do before…."

"Alice please don't, I didn't tell her yet and I wasn't planning on it."

"She is your girlfriend you have to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"Well Bella we should go inside."

"Oh Edward hush."

"Well Bella next Friday is Edward's BIRTHDAY."

"Why didn't you tell me ya big idiot."

"Because I don't see the point in celebrating a vampire's birthday."

"Because then I get to go shopping and this time I can take Bella with me."

"No you don't I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine I'll go by myself."

"Ok have fun."

Once she was gone Edward and I went into the house. The rest of his family must have been hunting because no one else was there. We went up to his room and listened to music, around six o'clock we heard the rest of his family come home so we went down stairs. We all just sat around and watched TV talking about pretty much nothing. It started to get pretty late so Edward took me back to my house.

"So I guess I can't get you anything for your birthday."

"You are exactly correct my Love."

"Well then too bad."

"Ughhhhh just go to sleep before I put you to sleep."

The next day I decided that I would go shopping with Alice just to make her happy. But instead of shopping we went to a coffee shop in Port Angeles.

"Alice I thought we were going shopping, not that I object to not."

"Well before we throw Edward a party we need a theme."

"Ok and you need me for that why, you've known him longer."

"Yes but you're the only person he opens up to so that's your part in the plan figure out a theme by getting him to open up."

"Ok I guess I can do that."

"Good, now we can go shopping."

"WHAT!"

"You didn't think we were gonna drive all the way here just to have a five minute chat."

"That's kinda what I was hoping for."

We shopped for about four and a half hours before heading back to my house. When I got up to my room Edward was scrolled across my bed with his eyes closed. I took the chance and tried to sneak up on him, but of course he heard me and sat up.

"Hello Love, how was your shopping trip."

"It actually wasn't that bad today."

"Good, but I have to ask. Did you buy me anything?"

"No not today at least."

"At least"

"Oh chill I won't spend too much."

"Well good."

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff to shower. After my shower I curled into bed next to Edward, I might well try to get something out of him.

"So since your birthdays coming up how about you tell me about your favorite childhood birthday memory."

"Bella you know I don't remember much from my childhood."

"But you must remember something."

"Well now that I think about it I sort of remember my twelfth birthday. Usually I would have to get all dressed up and go to some dinner party with my family, but on that morning instead of a suit in my room there were swim trunks. That day my parents and I drove to the swimming pool which they had reserved for the day. We spent all day swimming and just messing around. I always have loved swimming and being in water. My friends and I used to beg our parents to drive us to the pool during the summer as teenagers. I think the year we went to the beach was probably my best birthday I've ever had."

I smiled to myself knowing exactly what Alice and I could do for his birthday.

"What are you smiling so evilly about?"

"Just thinking about something from when I was a kid."

"Are you going to share?"

"Sure on my birthday." Well crap now I had to think of something funny about one of my birthdays. Edward started humming and I took that as my cue to go to sleep.

When I woke up Edward wasn't there Charlie must still be home. My dad was putting his boots once I got down stairs.

"Hey honey, Billy called this morning and asked if I wanted to go fishin."

"Ok I have a bunch of stuff to do today anyway."

"Ok well have fun."

Once his cruiser pulled out of the driveway I called Alice.

"Hey Bella what's up."

"Well I have a few ideas for Edward's birthday."

"REALLY!"

"Yes really"

**HEHEHEHEHHEHE I'M UPDATEING RIGHT AFTER THIS CAUSE THE WEBSITE WOULDN'T LET ME UPLOAD FOR AWHILE SO NEXT CHAP WILL BE UP SOON.**

**~ATTACKATTACKLUV**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THIS CHAPTER SHOULD START GETTING A LITTLE INTRESTING.**

Alice was pretty much yelling on the phone, so to get her to shut up I told her the story Edward told me. We decided to go to the same café as before and discuss our plans for Edward's surprise. When we got there we sat at a table in the very back.

"So Bella what do you think we should do."

"Well I was thinking that we should have a pool party for him."

"I LOVE ITTTTT!"

"So I guessing we need to do some shopping."

"DUHHHHHH!"

So Alice and I headed to the mall. The first store we went to was the sport store and bought a bunch of swim gear and to entertain Emmett some pool toys. Then we went to a clothing store and bought everyone new swimsuits. It didn't take that long to buy everything and get back to the Cullen house.

"So Alice where are we going to go swimming?"

"Edward never showed you the back yard?" she asked as we went out the back door.

"No, why?" Then I saw it in the back yard under a tarp was a huge pool.

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT I WROTE THIS AT LIKE 11 AT NIGHT AND WAS EXTREMELY TIRED, SO I JUST POSTED IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, BUT DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE NEXT I ONLY HAVE 1 MORE MARKING PERIOD OF SCHOOL AND I NEED TO GET REALLY GOOD GRADES OR I'LL LOSE MY COMPUTER SO IT MAY BE AWHILE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey I know you guys hate author's notes nobody likes them but I have extreme writers block, so if anyone has any good ideas email them to me at and if there are a lot of good ideas I'll put them in the stories but without any ideas who knows when the new chapters will be up. I have 1 more full month of school then I'll have the whole summer to write and can hopefully get the story done with in at least 2 or 3 months.

~attackattackluv


End file.
